


Ten w którym Joey pokazuje Chandlerowi swoje umiejętności taneczne

by Andzia267



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Dancing, During Canon, Episode Related, M/M, Odcinek trzeci czwartego sezonu, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Smoking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Joey ćwiczy taniec, żeby nie zawieść Treegera. Chandler tańczy z nim.
Relationships: Chandler Bing & Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Ten w którym Joey pokazuje Chandlerowi swoje umiejętności taneczne

Chandler otworzył drzwi do mieszkania. Joey korzystał z pustego miejsca tańcząc taniec towarzyski sam. robił to zaskakująco dobrze , biorąc pod uwagę jak tragicznie tańczył sam. Nie, żeby Chandler był lepszy.  
– Partnerka uciekła? – zapytał zamykając za sobą drzwi i odkładając klucz na wieszak.  
Joey otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.  
– Nie czuję się wystarczająco dobry dla Treegera, więc w sekrecie ćwiczę sam, żeby lepiej ćwiczyć z nim.  
Wyglądał na tak dumnego z siebie, że prawie szkoda było żartować. Prawie.  
– Mój ojciec też tak zaczynał. – usiadł na blacie ze skrzyżowanymi rękami śmiejąc się z własnego żartu.  
– Haha.– przedrzeźniał – pójdę gdzieś indziej. – jego ręce opadły razem ze wzrokiem i dumą.  
– Hej, Joe, nie obrażaj się już. Pokaż.  
Joey uśmiechnął się i zrobił parę obrotów z wyciągniętymi rękami.  
Spojrzał niebezpiecznie na siedzącego przed nim Chandlera, jego uśmiech powiększył się. Ten kręcił głową, wyczuwając, że Joey ma już jakiś głupi pomysł.  
– Pokażę na tobie. – uśmiechnął się i przytakiwał ciągnąc go za rękę do pozycji stojącej.  
– Jakby mój kompleks tatusia nie był wystarczający bez tego. – powiedział ale złapał dłoń Joeya.  
Ten rzucił swoim uwodzicielskim uśmieszkiem i przyciągnął go blisko. Ich ciała się stykały. Oddechy zamarły. Joey ułożył dłoń na ramieniu parnera. Drugą wziął w jego dłoń i spojrzał wymownie, aż Chandler nie objął go w pasie.  
Zimna, sceptycznie spięta dłoń paliła jego plecy. Joey tańczył ciągnąc za sobą nieprzekonany wrak człowieka. Nie prowadził dobrze, ale Joey tańczył tak dobrze, że prowadził go w prowadzeniu. Następny krok sprawił, że noga Joeya wślizgnęła się pomiędzy uda Chandlera. Przełknął głośno ślinę i zastanawiał nad sensem życia.  
– Wow – wyszeptał Joey – jest wiele lepiej niż z Treegerem. – powiedział cicho, jakby do siebie  
– Jest aż taki zły? – Chandler próbował odwrócić uwagę od swojego zawstydzenia żartem  
– Nie, jest genialny, za to ty... nie bardzo. – uśmiechnął się z politowaniem – ale cieszę się, że to ty.  
– Oh  
O ile wcześniej Chandler nie wnosił do tańca nic, ale nie przeszkadzał, to teraz deptał mu stopy. Trząsł się i wyraźnie stresował.  
– Hej, uspokój się. Nie jestem kobietą, żebyś tak się przy mnie denerwował.  
Chandler zatrzymał się na chwilę, a gdy znowu zaczął tańczyć był jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej spięty i hiperpoprawnie uważał na kroki.  
– Nie jesteś. – powiedział jakby smutny.  
Podniósł wzrok i patrząc w jego oczy zapomniał o przesadnym pilnowaniu siebie.  
Ich ciała rozluźniły się w sobie, a krok stał się wolniejszy. To nie był taniec, który ćwiczył Joey, tylko powolne poruszanie się w swojej orbicie. Cały koncept zwykłego pokazania czego się nauczył legł w gruzach. Oparł policzek o ramię Chandlera. Gdy podniósł głowę jego usta już tam na niego czekały. Kroki ustały, a ręce łapały co się da. Nie mógł nie powiedzieć, że nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie tego pocałunku. Zwłaszcza po sylwestrze dziewięćdziesiątego piątego roku. Ten był zupełnie inny. Wiedział, że Chandler nie jest dobry w związkach, ale po tym w ogóle nie wiedział dlaczego.  
Otwarcie drzwi im umknęło, ale głos człowieka, który to zrobił już nie.  
– Gotowy na... – Pan Treeger stanął przed nimi  
Joey oderwał się od pocałunku i unikając wzroku i tłumaczeń wyszedł z mieszkania, a zdezorientowany Treeger za nim.  
Chandler trzęsącymi się dłońmi znalazł paczkę papierosów i całą rozsypał próbując wyjąć chociaż jeden. Zebrał je, gubiąc połowę tego, co uratował. Odpalił jeden i wciągnął tytoniowy dym. Wypełnił jego płuca i zaspokoił ignorowany długo głód. Ale nie pomógł. Nie uspokoił obaw, ani nie cofnął czasu.  
Została tylko przeprowadzka. Joey za chwilę wróci, ale Chandlera już tu nie będzie.  
Ułożył w głowie idealny plan spakowania się i wyskoczenia przez okno. Patrzył na drzwi swojego pokoju i drugi raz dzisiaj umknęło mu otwarcie drzwi.  
Poczuł z tyłu ciepło przytulającego się do niego ciała. Nie musiał patrzeć, wiedział kim był. Twarz Joeya opierała się o jego ramię. Lewa dłoń zaciskała się na przedzie swetra, a prawa na boku. Gdy Chandler chwycił jego lewą dłoń, Joey pocałował go w szyję.  
– Czekaj! – Chandler praktycznie odepchnął go i zaciągnął się agresywnie papierosem  
Joey wyglądał na zranionego. Pewnie nikt mu nigdy wcześniej nie odmówił. A co dopiero ktoś tak boleśnie pospolity jak Chandler-Jestem okropny w tym wszystkim, nie chcesz tego, uwierz mi.  
Ale Joey wciąż się uśmiechał i gdy położył dłoń na policzku Chandlera, po prostu nie mogli się nie pocałować.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak przetłumaczyć daddy issues


End file.
